No es para tí, Patty
by Italiaa
Summary: Noruega esta embarazado, y Dinamarca sufre las consecuencias de una manera... un tanto diferente. DenNor. Título real adentro.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! PATTY es este! Es el mío! El de la maca jejejeejjee.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la idea estúpida. Si se parece a cualquier otra cosa, es coincidencia. **

**Advertencias: OOC, mucho OOC, MPREG (estas advertido) y exceso de estupidez. Ahh, sí. Cambios de humor severos.**

.

.

.

Manual para sobrevivir a un Noru embarazado.

(… el hada del yaoi lo confundió todo)

.

.

.

El día era bastante tranquilo y caluroso. Por tranquilo nos referimos a los extraños gritos que eran oídos hasta por Japón – palabras textuales de Islandia –, y por caluroso al extraño ambiente más frio de lo normal en el hogar de la reciente pareja de nórdicos.

Sip.

Noruega y Dinamarca.

Juntos.

-¡Imbécil! Como no eres capaz de entender que quiero estar solo – el tono de voz de Lukas era bastante alto, sin embargo aún conservaba su capa de póker. El auto-proclamado rey del norte, como todos sabemos, era inmune en su totalidad para comprender cosas que no fuesen acorde a sus deseos, así que le restaba bastante importancia a lo que decía y se centraba en molestarlo.

Bueno, a simple vista eso no se veía bien, pero sinceramente, Mathias amaba su expresión enojada. Principalmente porque era una de sus expresiones más frecuentes, y eso ya era decir mucho.

-Pero Noru~ – le canturreó a través de la puerta –, yo también quiero saber el resultado~.

-¡Cállate! –

Dinamarca estuvo durante las dos doras de indecisión por parte de noruega esperando sin dejar de hablar. En realidad, hasta él se sentía cansado, por lo que hablaba un poco más calmado, e incluso planeaba instalarse con un saco de dormir fuera de la habitación.

Por lo pronto se conformaba con la cómoda silla que había "de casualidad" cerca.

(La casualidad se debía a que una de las grandes habilidades de su amado Norge era la de dejarlo fuera del lecho que compartían)

-_Cincuenta y tres elefantes, se balanceaban, sobre la tela de una araña; como veían que resistía, fueron a buscar un camarada _– fue interrumpido por un susurró que le heló la sangre.

Ven… -

Dinamarca tragó pesado. Luego, abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas y su campo de fuerza anti-poker face. Debemos decir que lo que vio ahí dentro no fue lo que esperaba.

Atención, la siguiente escena contiene mucha sangre, violaciones y tortura. Por favor, las personas con problemas cardiacos, y las personas saludables, abstenerse de leer lo siguiente. Bueno… tal vez solo contiene un poco de drama, pero que va.

Noruega estaba llorando.

¡Dios santo! ¡Noruega llorando!

-Noru – le llamo el danés en un tono bastante preocupado - ¿Qué sucedió?

-…

-Tal vez debería llamar a una ambulancia –

-…

-¿Noru? ¿Sabes que te amo? –

-Salió… positivo – dijo al fin. Los siguientes tres segundos de la vida de Mathias fueron desperdiciados, ya que se los tomo para quedar en shock. Luego se formó en su rostro una sonrisa tan grande y brillante, que parecía querer competir con comercial de dentífrico.

Noruega, en cambio, no lograba salir de su asombro. Había pasado por todas las etapas post-traumáticas: indecisión, aturdimiento, miedo, llanto, y ahora le tocaba el arrepentimiento. ¿Cómo diablos se había logrado enamorar de semejante criatura tan insoportable? Mierda. Mierda. Estaba embarazado.

Esto es tu culpa, idiota – comenzó a decir - ¡si hubieses usado protección…! Qué más da. No tiene caso gritarte. Vete de la casa, A-H-O-R-A.

.

.

.

Arthur, un hombre de treinta y dos años, casado con su trabajo y una hermosa muchacha de facciones dulces, jamás había oído de un hombre con tantos problemas como el que tenía al lado.

Estaban sentados en una banca solitaria de un parque para niños, el señor Dinamarca le había contado su triste historia y seguía con la sonrisa pintada en el rostro ¿acaso era idiota?

-Lo lamento mucho – le dijo con un ligero acento inglés. Luego añadió –, y yo que creía tener problemas de comunicación con Emily…

El danés le observó imperturbable durante unos segundos.

-¿Por qué lo lamenta? –

El tipo si era idiota.

-Las mujeres embarazadas son un demonio, mi hermana era el diablo – explicó en un suspiro.

Dinamarca se lanzó a reír. Su Noru jamás se comportaría tan malo con él, de hecho siempre era muy adorable, le gritaba imbécil cuando quería decir te amo. Le propinaba golpes cuando quería besarle. Le hacía bromas cuando quería llamar su atención. ¿Cómo no amarlo?

-No será así – dijo convencido. Luego le lanzó una mirada amistosa y se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaba lentamente, dejando al pobre hombre solo en el parque. Cuando ya no fue más que un punto diminuto en el paisaje, soltó el aire contenido.

-Desearía que no tuviese que pasar por eso, me cae bien – susurró – desearía que entendiera como se sentirá su esposo.

Encendió el cigarrillo. En casa su hermosa gatita no lo dejaba fumar.

.

.

.

Dinamarca tenía frio. Había salido sin su amado abrigo y ahora Lukas no le abría la puerta, aunque de seguro había olvidado las llaves. Sonrió un poco apenado. Había sido un día muy largo. Recibió una noticia increíble, pero no podía celebrar. No si afuera nevaba.

-Noru, tengo frio – gritó – apúrate en encontrar las llaves.

.

.

.

Noruega estaba de lo feliz – sarcasmo – sentado frente a la chimenea. Aun no se lo podía creer, seguía dándole vueltas al tema. Parecía grabadora y su mente se había vuelto un torbellino de ideas; cuando oyó la voz de Dinamarca.

Le dio un poco de lastima dejarlo afuera congelándose vivo, así es que decidió dejarlo entrar. Nada más abrir la puerta se le abalanzó como si fuera un osito de peluche.

¡Noru! – Gritó mientras reía - ¡seremos padres!

El aludido siguió sin decir mucho. De hecho, se sentía bastante molesto y apenado. Él no quería tener un hijo. Se limitó a ser abrazado por Dinamarca hasta que se cansara. Luego de un par de minutos sin decir ni una palabra ni lanzarle ninguna mirada, Mathias por fin se cayó.

Noruega lanzó un suspiro al aire. ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Noru – susurró Dinamarca totalmente serio. El aludido dio un respingo a causa de la sorpresa. La voz se le notaba más grave como cuando hacían "eso". Se volteó con la mejor cara de frialdad que encontró - ¿no quieres tener un bebé conmigo verdad?

Silencio.

-Si –

Dinamarca se levantó del sillón con la mirada perdida. ¿Dónde se había quedado su escudo anti-Norus malvados que dicen cosas rompe corazones?

-¿No me amas? – preguntó con un hilo de voz, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

-Yo… – sonrojo – si te amo.

Y el danés le observó como si fuera un padre que le ha dicho que todo lo que los demás niños dicen sobre santa es mentira y el viejo rojo en verdad existe. Bipolar.

-¡Waa! ¡Mi Noru me ama y vamos a ser padres! – nada más decir eso, junto sus rostros lentamente y le deposito un pequeño beso en los labios. Noruega aun sonrojado se limitó a dejarse llevar mientras dejaba escapar una minúscula sonrisa.

Tal vez… solo tal vez… si tenían un pequeño tan inocente como el idiota… no podía ser tan malo… ¿o sí?

.

.

.

6:27 a.m.

Noruega despertó con extraños ruidos que venían desde el baño. Se talló los ojos mientras miraba distraídamente el lugar de la cama vacío, donde debería estar Mathias. Luego intentó dormir otra vez, pero no lo consiguió, pues luego de un par de minutos no se oía ningún ruido y Dinamarca aun no volvía a acostarse.

Se levantó un tanto preocupado, cosa que jamás admitiría, y entró al baño sin tocar la puerta. La luz encendida le dio de lleno en los ojos, encandilándole por unos segundos. Cuando fue capaz de ver encontró al inútil tirado en piso inconsciente.

Se devolvió a la habitación, sin tomarle en cuenta.

Aunque era ignorante en esos momentos de que ese era el inicio de sus problemas. El hada del yaoi ya había actuado.

Al otro día Dinamarca amaneció con dolor de espaldas. Nadie supo nunca si fue por dormir en el piso o por "ese incidente".

.

.

.

**Listo xd. Primer capítulo… UP! Me quedo un tanto raro y los personajes un poco fuera de sdjdjashkajhdkasjdh… ñee que le vamos a hacer. **

**Acepto comentarios lindos, las malas opiniones no las tomare en cuenta /mi esfuerzo se valora/.**

**Esta cosa bizarra está dedicada a la Patty… jojojojo esto es horrible, puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras… por cierto, tu eres la gatita ;)**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Pd: actualizare cada vez que pueda (creo que cada semana).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! PATTY es este! Es el mío! El de la maca jejejeejjee.**

**Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto la idea estúpida. Si se parece a cualquier otra cosa, es coincidencia. **

**Advertencias: OOC, mucho OOC, MPREG (estas advertido) y exceso de estupidez. Ahh, sí. Cambios de humor severos.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Manual para sobrevivir a un Noru embarazado

(… come dulces mientras puedas, después te diagnostican diabetes y arruinan tu vida)

.

.

.

-Noru~, déjame ir… – deberíamos mencionar que otra de las grandes habilidades de Dinamarca era suplicar hasta conseguir, en la mayoría de los casos. Pero ahora, sentado a un lado de Noruega en su sillón favorito, no recibía siquiera una mirada de soslayo.

-Vamos, Noru, yo también tengo derecho – imaginen a un Mathias utilizando los pucheros mortales de corderito degollado - ¿Por qué puede ir Islandia y yo no?

Lukas se dedicó a suspirar. Dinamarca le tenía los pelos de punta desde aquella mañana, cuando había despertado en el baño, y había decidido que tenían que hacer una visita al médico. El por supuesto le había dicho que no – pese a que, debía admitir, que tenía razón – y le costaron tres horas de tranquilidad, hasta optar por hacerle caso, con la condición de que no fuese con él. El mayor error de su vida.

-Ya te dije que no. –

Pero… Noru… - ok, noruega cuando le negaba algo se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos que al rubio idiota le temblara la voz como si fuese a llorar – Noru… ¿quieres más a Islandia que a mí?...

-Sí. – le contestó. El segundo más grave error de su vida.

¡Waaaaa! ¡Noru! – dos segundos más y derrumbaría su cara de póker, eso era lo más perturbador que había visto, Dinamarca llorando como bebé… lo añadiría a su lista ultra personal de miedos. El danés tenía los ojos vidriosos y las lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, aunque intentaba contenerlas con el dorso de sus manos, como un gatito. Se veía d-…d… deseable. ¡Un momento! ¡Desde cuando era un pervertido!

-Noru~ – susurró Mathias en un sollozo – ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

El aludido respiró profundo. No mostraría su debilidad jamás.

-S-sólo tengo un poco de calor –

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tartamudeas? –

-… –

-¿Me dejaras ir contigo? –

Ufff.

.

.

.

Media hora después estaban los tres – véase Noruega, Islandia, y Dinamarca – sentados respectivamente en una sala de espera de un hospital "x" (estúpidos derechos reservados); más específicamente, en la sección de maternidad, con un danés emocionado, y más de treinta pares de ojos posando sus curiosas miradas sobre ellos.

"Malditos sean los hospitales" pensamientos de noruega.

-Noru~, no debes maldecir aquí, hay muchos pequeños que podrían oír tus malas palabras~–

¿Eh? Lukas estaba seguro de haber pensado eso último. Lo dejo pasar, el mundo de hoy esta de locos.

-Esta sala solo está llena de mujeres embarazadas, no hay ningún niño – dijo Emil con seriedad. Dinamarca le miró con horror, como si se hubiese olvidado de su cumpleaños (una vez sucedió, pero esa es otra historia).

-¡Entonces que son los bebes en sus panzotas! ¡Grasa! ¡Se comieron una sandía gigante! – exclamó indignado. Los muchos pares de ojos le lanzaron una horda de miradas asesinas, pero Mathias estaba demasiado ocupado llamando a Islandia inhumano como para prestarles atención. De todas formas no lo habría hecho.

Noruega quería marcharse a ver televisión. Justo a esa hora pasaban su programa favorito: "mil formas de morir". No revelaremos con que fines para nada provechosos ve ese tipo de cosas. El punto es que estaba con un humor de perros por saltarse su horario de tv, y que el imbécil del rey nórdico y su hermano discutieran no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Eres un insensible, Isu! –

-Contrólate, estás gritando – le respondía el menor con frialdad.

-¡Con razón Hong Kong es tan serio! ¡Pasa demasiado tiempo contigo! –

Tres… dos… uno… Islandia perdió la paciencia.

-¡No lo metas en esto! – gritó con fuerza en un arranque de furia. Todas las mujeres del lugar comenzaron a reclamar y posaron sus miradas demoniacas de fuego sobre ellos, y Noruega estuvo a punto de noquear a Dinamarca… pero fueron salvados por la recepcionista, que los hizo pasar a la consulta del médico.

.

.

.

-Efectivamente, usted, señor noruega, esta embarazado – dijo un fornido hombre mientras se acomodaba un par de anteojos demasiado grandes para su rostro.

Dinamarca fue el primero en hablar.

-Alemania, ¿por qué eres el medico de maternidad? –

-Dime Doctor Ludwig, por favor, – se volvió a acomodar los lentes – y esa es información clasificada.

Noruega estaba aún más disgustado que antes. Islandia murmuraba no se sabe que cosas relacionadas con daneses inútiles y una amplia gama de insultos, y Mathias, hasta el momento, el único que prestaba atención, quiso golpear al alemán durante dos segundos, pero luego considero mucho más eficiente, comenzar con el plan "el método Dinamarca".

-Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime – diez minutos con la misma palabra – dime, dime, dime, di… -

Alemania tenía un tic en el ojo y una vena hinchada en su frente. Se levantó de su asiento – mucho más cómodo que el de los pacientes – y estampó sus grandes manos en el escritorio.

¡Está bien! … cof_perdiunaapuestaconFrancia_cof – habló rápido pero no logró evitar que Dinamarca lo escuchara.

-Ahh… por eso Italia-chan viste como enfermera –

-¡Feliciano, no vengas! – gritó. Noruega en aquellas alturas de la conversación, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de rabia. Veneciano se había aparecido por la puerta con un vestido blanco demasiado corto y apretado, dejando poco a la imaginación.

-¿Cómo sabes que estoy embarazado si no me has revisado? – preguntó con sarcasmo.

-mmm… lo siento – dijo ignorando la última pregunta deliberadamente – pero tengo más pacientes que atender. Si quieren consultar algo, podrían hablar con mi secretaria, Feliciano.

Dinamarca prorrumpió en carcajadas mientras fueron arrastrados fuera del despacho. Emil se fue dando grandes zancadas sin dirigir ni una despedida, y así fue como aquel tiempo se dio por perdido; al igual que el dinero que gastaron en el medico.

Más tarde tendrían que concertar una visita a un médico titulado, con experiencia, y que por sobre todo, no fuese un país.

.

.

.

3:35 a.m.

Noruega despertó con la misma sensación de la noche anterior, cuando había encontrado a Dinamarca medio-muerto en el baño, poco antes del amanecer. Abrió los ojos con menos decisión de la esperada, y con la leve sospecha de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño.

Como supuso, el problemático danés no estaba compartiendo con él las horas de sueño. Se dirigió con paso somnoliento a la única habitación iluminada, que resultó ser la cocina, donde su pareja observaba a través de la ventana con aires melancólicos.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó (pese a que no le interesaba escuchar a Dinamarca, diablos tenia sueño), luego de debatirse si hacer algo, dejarlo pasar e irse a dormir. Dinamarca fijo durante unos segundos su vista en él, pero enseguida volvió a sus extrañas andanzas.

-Solo quiero… hum, no importa – susurró más callado y decaído que de costumbre. A Noruega le dio un pinchazo en el pecho el verlo así. Tal vez algo importante había pasado, sin embargo, no fue necesario insistir ni mostrarse preocupado. Mathias, con su excelente capacidad para hablar, le describió sin muchos detalles que pasaba.

-Me desperté con hambre, y quise comer pastel de fresas, pero en la nevera solo hay un trozo de pastel de chocolate – dijo rápidamente. Lukas lo observó con su frialdad característica, y se marchó de la habitación con un humor de perros. No podría dormir.

-Idiota –

Fue lo único que salió de sus labios mientras el danés fruncía el ceño.

Aquella fue la segunda ocasión en la noruega _lo ignoró_. Pero como dice el proverbio, la tercera es la vencida. La pequeña hada se sonrió con suspicacia. ¡Ah, que divertido!

.

.

.

_Omake._

_Habían pasado apenas algunos minutos de haber consultado con el medico real, que resultó ser una mujer joven y hermosa – aunque no tanto como Lukas, se dijo Dinamarca –, los había atendido con energía y se mostró intrigada con el caso. No conoces hombres embarazados todos los días. Siempre supo que su Noru era especial._

_Ok, el punto era que mientras caminaban hacia la salida, tomados de la mano, por supuesto no sin protestas; vio algo que le llamo bastante la atención. ¿Por qué Inglaterra se paseaba en silla de ruedas, siendo guiado por Japón? Tenía una curiosidad innata, y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a ellos junto a su Noru, preguntando con su tono más simpático que sucedía._

_-Etto… Inglaterra-san sufrió un ataque de asma – le respondió con un tono de vergüenza ajena. Noruega sintió curiosidad, en cambio Dinamarca comprendió en seguida supo de qué se trataba todo._

_-Ohh… yo sabía que él no fumaba – dijo intentando contener la risa ante un furioso Arthur. Luego agregó – y que no se llamaba Bob._

_._

_._

.

**Jejeje tanto tiempo… Patty me demore, pero aquí está el capítulo tan esperado por… las personas que lograron leer esto sin sufrir un infarto!**

**Naa enserio, gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron un review el capítulo anterior, me da mucho gusto que les guste esta cosa. Espero (ahora si -.-') poder subir semanalmente. Las personas que lean esta monstruosidad, me encantaría que me diesen sugerencias y dejen un comentario ^^**

**Por si quieren saber algo más sobre todo el asunto lean el siguiente capítulo, que estará pronto en esta web.**

¡**Nos leemos, Patty! ;)**

**PD: sé que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con la historia laskjdklasdjaskldja**


End file.
